


My Bees

by Anonymous



Series: The Law of Bees [1]
Category: Bürgerliches Gesetzbuch
Genre: Attempted Separation, Bad Art, Gen, Hunt ones property
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>§961 Bees become wild bees when they leave you, if you keep up with them, they stay your bees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Bees

[](http://imgur.com/lJpqtUR)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [My Bees [fic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331077) by [Shuryū Yūin (Caeslin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeslin/pseuds/Shury%C5%AB%20Y%C5%ABin)




End file.
